Holding Onto Stars
by lauraaaaaaaaaa
Summary: When Kurt get's blackmailed into becoming the new kids best friend, he's torn between ruining his reputation or suffering the consequences. But what Kurt doesn't expect is to fall in love along the way. Cheerio!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Holding Onto Stars**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of footsteps echoed around the deserted hallways. Bland colours painted the locker doors gleaming in the light. The walls were plain with the occasional poster advertising whatever sports match was happening that week. None of this bothered Cooper Anderson as he navigated the familiar hallways of McKinley High School.

A nostalgic smile turned up the corners of his mouth as he remembered his time at the school. He remembered the way that he held the hearts of every girl in his hands and how all the boys would want to be him. Cooper closed his eyes as he walked and he could just imagine his old school friends, stopping him for a high-five, or one of the many girls trying to get a date with him. He could picture himself smiling as he walked the hallways, without a care in the world.

At the time, that had seemed like the most important thing to him; his reputation, how everyone would see him. He never cared much about the nerds, losers and pretty much everyone else who wasn't the norm. Cooper didn't bully any of them, not at all. He was accepting of them, and coming from a very open minded family, he knew how to treat others. Cooper never bullied anyone, even when all of his friends did. He just didn't want to get involved in it. He accepted that it was High School and that is what happens when you're different. Then his brother came out to him. Cooper was the first person Blaine, his brother, had told. At first he had been shocked because Cooper had really not expected this, but he still loved Blaine; nothing would change that. After his brother had come out to him, he supported him all the way and was there for him when things inevitably went downhill.

Blaine was the reason he was revisiting his past. Not that he minded, Cooper would do anything for his brother. If that meant going back to his old school, then so be it. Blaine was transferring to McKinley, to this hell-hole of a school, at the start of next week. And Cooper knows what people are like at High School; selfish, always thinking about themselves. No-one cares about other people, and it always end up with people getting hurt; physically and emotionally. Cooper couldn't have Blaine getting hurt again. He would do all he could to stop it.

Cooper had a plan to help his brother. All Blaine needs is someone who's on top of the school to guide him through it. He hasn't really got any friends, and although coming here is a fresh start, Cooper knew how the 'new kid' would be treated come Monday. If Blaine had a friend that wouldn't happen to him, he wouldn't have to put up with the bullies.

After talking to a few people during the day, Cooper found the perfect person that he needed to talk to. It was just after Cheerio's practice, so the only people who would be in the school are the cheerleaders. If Coach Sylvester's rigorous practices were still the same as they used to be Cooper knew he would be able to catch the boy he desperately needed to talk to. Cooper just hoped he had been right, and the boy would be alone.

Turning the corner, Cooper found he was no longer alone; a boy was standing by an open locker. The tall boy with perfectly styled hair and wearing a red cheerleader outfit took a step back and looked around him. His sparkling blue eyes that held thousands of secrets behind them landed on Cooper standing there and mask of confusion covered his face.

"Kurt Hummel?" Cooper asked, clearly already knowing the answer to his question.

The boy replied. "Yeah? Sorry, do I know you? I recognise you from somewhere..."

"I used to go to school here, was somewhat of a prodigy." Cooper said, walking towards Kurt, "Cooper Anderson"

A look of recognition graced Kurt's features and he gave a small smile, "Oh! I know who you are."

Not bothering with the formalities, Cooper decided to get straight to the point. "Anyway, I need to talk to you. See, I have a little brother Blaine. He's transferring to this school on Monday."

Kurt just shot Cooper an odd look. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to be my brother's best friend."

"Why would I do that?" Kurt said, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll pay you." Kurt mouth dropped open. "I'll pay you to be his best friend."

"How- No. No, I can't do that. Why would you pay me to befriend him? I might have done it without money..."

"He's different. He's nothing like you. He's what you would call a 'loser'. He loves his music, and is also extremely clever, but at school that is what the stereotype for a loser is. Right? Oh, he's also gay. So that's even more of a reason for people to dislike him." Cooper noticed how Kurt's eyes widened at the last part, and Cooper could see behind the bright eyes noticing there was something Kurt was hiding from everyone.

"I- I- Uh- I can't. It- It's not fair on him. It'll-"

"Ruin your reputation. I know. Like I said, I'd pay you, I'm sure you could use the money for something."

"No- no. I can't. I just built this reputation; I'm not going to see it crumble right before me, just because of some boy that I don't even know."

Cooper began to get desperate; he needed some leverage on the boy. He knew he would never get the boy to agree with him. He needed something, anything...

"I'll tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what exactly?" Kurt shot back. His voice wavering slightly, giving Cooper the knowledge that there was something the boy was hiding from everyone else.

"I'll tell everyone that you're gay."

Cooper couldn't believe he just did that. He doesn't even know if it was true. It was just a hunch. He would never out anyone. That was beyond cruel.

"What?" Kurt cried, "How did you- This isn't fair. You can't blackmail me. No, you can't do that."

"I just did." Cooper heard his voice, without acknowledging it was him talking. He couldn't back down now. He knew he had to carry this on. "Think about it. Blaine starts on Monday. You have the rest of the week, and the weekend to think it over. You become friends with Blaine or I'll tell everyone your secret. If you think I won't find out, trust me. I will."

Without waiting for a reply, Cooper turned around and left Kurt standing there, gaping at the back of Cooper Anderson.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week, and the weekend passed in a daze for Kurt. He didn't know what he was doing. Time passed by along with everything around him and he didn't notice at all. He snapped at anyone who spoke to him and didn't pay attention in any of his classes. He even shouted at a teacher, resulting in a detention. Kurt's friends noticed something was wrong with Kurt, but they didn't say anything. No-one wanted to get on the bad side of Kurt when he was on full-bitch mode, which he seemed to be on all week.<p>

Kurt had no idea what he was going to do. After a weekend of lying in bed, running through his options in his head, he decided that he would just wait until he saw Blaine. But in the back of his mind, Kurt knew he only had one option. He would have to become friends with Blaine. He didn't want anyone else knowing that he was gay. Kurt didn't think he would be able to cope at school if everyone knew.

Soon enough, it was Monday morning. Kurt found himself looking into the mirror in his locker, wishing the bags beneath his eyes would just disappear, along with the rest of his problems. He was nervous. He didn't want to meet this Blaine Anderson. He didn't want him in his life. He wanted it all to go away and leave him in peace. Kurt could tell that Blaine had arrived; he could hear the not-so-discrete whispers from everyone around him about the new kid. Trying to get away from any mention of Blaine, Kurt left to go to his first lesson.

The morning passed slowly, Kurt dreading the next lesson, wondering whether or not Blaine would be in his next lesson. It turned out that Kurt didn't have any lessons with Blaine that morning. But, he still couldn't get away from him. Everyone he spoke to was talking about the 'new kid'; the loser with slicked back hair, a broken arm wearing a bow tie and suspenders. Kurt knew that making friends with Blaine would break his reputation but he didn't realise how big of an impact it would make until now.

Blaine was Kurt's living nightmare. A nightmare he hasn't even met.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by, and before long he was walking into the choir room and Kurt noticed he was early and it was empty. Normally he walked in just as the bell went or slightly late. He didn't want to seem too eager to get there. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it. He was supposed to be there to spy for Coach Sylvester. But, secretly, it was the best part of his day. All the glee kids thought they knew why Kurt was there, spying on them. But they knew that if they kicked him out, they wouldn't have enough people for competitions.<p>

Kurt loved it though. He loved the way that even though he was a complete and utter bitch to them, they still accepted him there. As if he was one of them. But he was anything other than them. He didn't belong, he didn't belong anywhere.

Slowly, the glee members began to trickle through the doors, giving Kurt a nod or small smile as they sat down around him. He loved it. He really did. But Kurt had so much trouble trying to keep up his façade, he didn't want anyone to see through him.

Finally, the bell went and everyone was there, waiting for Mr Schuester. Looking over at the office door, Kurt noticed it was closed. But before he could wonder why, the door was flung open revealing Mr Schue and a short boy.

He had curled black hair, smoothed back into perfection held in place by a lot of gel. His jeans were turned up at the bottom, and he was wearing a green checked shirt, with green suspenders and a bow tie. Then Kurt looked up into his eyes. He saw bright golden eyes looking back at him filled with an emotion Kurt couldn't place, and his breath caught in his throat. The amount of emotion behind those eyes scared Kurt. He felt like the boy could see right through him. On first thought, Kurt thought he was absolutely gorgeous, but then he realised who he must be.

"Hey guys! Meet Blaine Anderson, new member of the New Directions!" Mr Schue addressed everyone, then turned back to Blaine. "Do you want to audition now? Or when you have something ready?"

"Can I- um- have a few days? Just so I can prepare something?"

"Sure. Take a seat." Blaine just looked around nervously. This was Kurt's chance. He could easily speak up now, and get him to sit in the empty seat next to him. But he doesn't. He just lets Blaine sit in the seat in the front, next to the glee club 'leader' Rachel Berry.

The rest of Glee Club passed by in a blur to Kurt and soon enough, he was heading out of the choir room. Throughout the lesson, all Kurt did was decided how he could introduce himself to Blaine. He couldn't seem suspicious, or he would suspect something. And if Cooper found out, he was sure he would tell everyone Kurt's little secret. Kurt also didn't want to hurt Blaine, he seemed too adorable and kind for Kurt to just hurt him. Then again, Blaine would never find out about the blackmail, so it wouldn't matter too much. He then began to create little situations in his head, some unrealistic whereas others were downright stupid. If Blaine was in Kurt's lessons, he could sit next to him, and they would become friends. But, if not, Kurt would have to find another way to befriend the boy. Finally, Kurt decided that if Blaine wasn't in any of his lessons tomorrow, he would somehow talk to Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :) <strong>_

_**This is just a random idea that I had, and I thought I had to write it down! Let me know what you think! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Holding Onto Stars**

**Chapter 2**

Blaine hated crowds. He just couldn't feel comfortable around others. Yesterday had been awful for him, everyone staring at him, laughing at his clothes, his broken arm and judging him. He didn't understand why people couldn't leave him alone and just let him be. He didn't want any attention or anyone to notice him. Well, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have one friend. Actually, all Blaine wanted was a friend, but he couldn't. No one ever wants to be friends with the new kid, the one that barely talks and flinches at any form of contact.

Walking down the corridor to his French class on his second day at his new school, Blaine felt himself begin to tremble in fear. It was too loud, people shouting to their friends, laughing, gossiping and the slam of lockers. Then the bell sounded. The pitchy shrilling sound, making everyone push past and get to their lessons, rang in Blaine's ears. People were brushing past Blaine, some walking into him and shoving him. He couldn't take it, all he could think of was being at his old school, getting pushed around by all the jocks, the word 'fag' echoing around his head. Every time someone walked past him, they would shout insults, occasionally pushing him into the lockers. Someone knocked into Blaine, making him stumble. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings; too many people surrounding him. Trying with all his might to keep himself grounded, Blaine closed his eyes and focused on counting down, just like his therapist said.

10… 9…

Someone barged into Blaine and he felt himself start to lose control and his breathing became more rapid; his heart pounding against his ribs.

8… 7… 6…

Every time someone brushed past him, Blaine felt it like a punch. His memories coming back to him; a group of boys, kicking and punching-

No. He needed to focus on counting and ignore everything else.

5… 4... 3... 2…

His breaths were become sharper and he found it hard to breath. He felt a familiar numbness spreading through the tips of his fingers and a heavy weight pressing down on his chest, making it even harder for him to catch his breath. Fear coursed throughout his body, until it all went black.

Blaine opened his eyes, and noticed someone kneeling in front of him; holding onto his shoulders trying to wake him up.

"Blaine?"

Blaine grunted, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was on my way to my French class and I saw you faint. Why? Are you ok? Should I take you to the nurse? Or do you want to go home?"

"N-no. I, uh, I'm fine…" Blaine replied, uneasily. Suddenly Blaine realized what had happened, his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed pink; embarrassment racing through him. He had had a panic attack. In the middle of a school hallway. He had fainted. Blaine then looked up and noticed the boy in front of him. His gorgeous blue eyes filled with concern, but Blaine didn't understand. Why would he care? Then Blaine realized that Kurt had known his name.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

A flash of fear shot through Kurt's eyes just before he replied "I was in glee club yesterday. I'm Kurt"

It was Kurt, from glee club. One of the most popular boys in school, he was someone that everyone seemed to want to be friends with. Blaine didn't understand why he would be talking to him, no one ever wanted to talk to him. What if it was all a joke and there were people just round the corner waiting to laugh at Blaine. He then realized that the boy was still holding onto his shoulders, and he suddenly jerked away.

"I should, I should go… I've got to get to class."

As Blaine tried to lift himself off of the floor, he felt a wave of dizziness course through him, making him stumble. Kurt was suddenly on his feet holding onto Blaine's shoulders once again.

"Woah, take it easy there Blaine. We don't want you getting hurt. Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse?"

Blaine shook his head regretting it instantly as another flash of dizziness shot through his head. Blaine turned, despite knowing he should probably go home, and started towards his next class. As he was walking down the hallway Kurt realized that this could just be his chance to become friends with him. No-one was here to judge him for talking to him, his reputation might not end up ruined.

"Wait!" Kurt shouted, running to catch up with Blaine. "What class have you got?"

"Uh, french…"

"With Madame Pascale?"

Blaine nodded.

"Do you want to hang out instead? I'm sure we won't be missed… We can go sit round the back of the school. I found a spot there where no one goes. Plus, you look like your about to faint again and that probably isn't a good idea. We can just rest?" Kurt looked uneasy, like he shouldn't have asked.

Blaine stiffened. "I- uh…"

This must surely be a joke; Kurt was obviously just setting him up for something. He didn't know what, but why would Kurt be talking to Blaine. Blaine with the broken arm, bow ties and braces.

Kurt must have noticed his change in attitude. "Okay, um, we could just go to class, but we've already missed 20 minutes, we could just head straight to lunch."

"Um.. okay.." Blaine knew he shouldn't agree. He knew that it could just be a way for the jocks to beat him up. But something about Kurt made him agree. He just wanted that one friend so badly.

"Come on then." Kurt said, smiling sweetly at Blaine. "We're only missing French."

Blaine's eyes widened."But, I'm awful at French! I can't skip, I'll get an F and then my parents will be all disappointed in me and I won't get into a good college and I won't be straight A's and-"

"Blaine! I'm sure I can help you. I'm practically fluent in French, I'm you'll learn a lot more from me than Madame Pascale. She doesn't really care much about anything."

"Oh.. um.. okay. Thanks." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down next to Kurt round the back of the building, in a very secluded spot. From here, he could see everything happening on the field, but no one could see him. This worried Blaine as it gave Kurt and his friends the perfect chance to hurt him.<p>

"I like your bowtie" Blaine's head shot up, and he caught Kurt's gaze. Kurt blushed and looked down, looking as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"Thank you" Blaine reached up to straighten the bow tie, "They're kind of my thing." He didn't know why he said that, he'd never told anyone that before. But honestly, he'd never really had anyone to tell, except from maybe Josh. But he hadn't seen him since the incident at his old school, plus he didn't know if Josh even considered him as a friend.

Kurt spoke after a few minutes of silence, jolting Blaine from his thoughts, "So Blaine, how're you finding McKinley so far?"

"It's been okay, I guess." Blaine replied quietly.

"Have you made any friends yet?"

Blaine was silent for a minute but before Kurt could say anything, he slowly shook his head.

Kurt suddenly felt so sorry for the boy, he must feel so unwelcome and Kurt knew exactly how that felt. No-one deserved to be treated like that. All thoughts of the blackmail were wiped from Kurt's mind as he spoke.

"Well, how about I advise you on who you should and shouldn't try and make friends with?" Kurt said.

Blaine just nodded, "Um.. okay…"

Kurt pulled an old yearbook from his bag, opening it up and laying it on the floor in front of them both.

"Okay, so that there," Kurt began, pointing to a short girl with brown hair and wearing an animal jumper, "is Rachel Berry…"

"Oh god. She really needs to rethink her clothing choices…"

"You do not know how many times I have told her that!" Kurt laughed, the sound ringing through the air. Blaine thought it was such a beautiful sound and the fact that he had made Kurt laugh send a thrill through his body. "Yeah, Rachel, well, she's a diva. Unless you want to listen to her go on about her life for hours, I suggest you don't talk to her. She's very… self-centered. Although, I guess she is a great friend to some of the glee kids."

"Wait, aren't you a glee kid?"

"Well, yeah. But, I'm not as in to in as the others…" Kurt avoided Blaine's eyes. He didn't want Blaine to figure out the truth. "Anyway, that girl, the blonde one, that's Brittany. She's a lovely girl, kind of dim. Actually, she's quite stupid."

Blaine chuckled, he figured that Kurt might actually be there to talk to him and not to beat him up like he originally thought. Maybe Blaine has actually found a friend here.

"Seriously Blaine, she's just Brittany. You'll understand if you talk to her. Oh and her," Kurt said, pointing to another girl, "That's Santana…"

* * *

><p>Kurt had decided that Blaine had the most beautiful voice, he could sit there listening to Blaine talk for hours. In fact, he had been sitting there with Blaine for the past hour and a half. After Kurt had described most of the people in the school, Blaine began to open up to Kurt. He told him about his interest of musicals, which they found out both the boys shared, and he shared his musical abilities. Kurt was beyond impressed when Blaine told him that he played the piano, guitar and violin. Eventually the conversation faded and after a few minutes of silence Kurt decided to break it.<p>

"So Blaine, why did you transfer to McKinley?"

All of a sudden, Blaine tensed, unable to form a coherent sentence. "I-uh- I can't…"

Kurt froze, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not making you do anything."

Blaine took a deep breath, calming himself down, eyes downcast.

"What about your family then?" Kurt grimaced at this question, remembering the blackmail. Kurt flinched internally, he knew he wouldn't be here talking to Blaine if it wasn't for Cooper.

"I get on OK with my parents. They're always away though, on business trips and such. Sometimes I just wish they were there more often. I love them anyway. I have a brother, Cooper, he used to go to this school actually"

"Cooper Anderson? Yeah, I've heard of him" Kurt faked a smile, as Blaine continued, not wanted to hear all about Blaine amazing older brother.

"He is the one person I can always rely on to be there for me, I don't think-"

Kurt sighed a breath of relief as the bell rang signaling the start of their next lesson.

"We should probably get to our next lesson since we've already skipped one"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt got home, he went straight up to his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed. He was so confused. He wanted to hate Blaine for messing up his life. He wanted to pretend he was so much better than him. He didn't want the guilt to overtake his body because Kurt didn't want to ruin his reputation by being seen with Blaine. That was why he took him to that secluded spot; he knew no one would see them both there.<p>

Groaning, Kurt lifted himself off of his bed and got his laptop. Recently, Kurt had gone on a random forum site so he could vent all of his problems to a stranger. One stranger had caught Kurt's interest and they had started to message each other whenever they had the chance. They hadn't shared any personal details apart from their names and Kurt was adamant that Dave, the boy Kurt was messaging, didn't know anything about Kurt just in case.

Finally Kurt's laptop logged on and Kurt immediately saw that Dave was online.

**You busy? - KH**

_What's up? -DK_

**I don't know what to do. –KH**

_Hey, what's going on? -DK _

**There's a new kid at my school. He's a nerd, unpopular, in glee and gay. -KH**

**Well, no-one knows he's gay. -KH**

**Except from me. -KH**

_I don't get what the problem is? You don't have to talk to him… -DK_

**That's the problem! Unless I want everyone knowing that I'm gay, I have to be friends with him! –KH**

_Okay, calm down because I can just tell you're getting all worked up over this, and tell me what's going on. -DK_

**His older brother found me last week and blackmailed me to be friends with him. -KH**

_Wow ok. How did he even find out? -DK_

**I don't know! That's not even the whole problem. -KH**

**Today, I starting talking to Blaine and he is so amazing and he is so adorable and cute. And I don't know what I'm feeling right now. -KH**

_What's wrong with that? I mean, that's good right. You'll have a gay friend at your school that you can talk to so you won't be so alone. Plus you will have someone in real life to talk to, not just me over a computer. -DK_

**I shouldn't want to be his friend right? I mean, everyone will hate me, and I'll start getting bullied again, and I just hate it. I want to be who I am. I just feel so guilty as well! The only reason I spoke to him was because his brother blackmailed me. -KH**

**And I like talking to you; I don't have to worry about you telling everyone my secrets. Plus, it's nice to just have someone who understands. -KH **

_Oh ok, I get it. I honestly don't know what you can do. It's kind of a lose-lose situation for you. –DK_

**Thanks Dave, that makes me feel so much better.-KH**

_Hey! I'm trying to help. I'm no good at this stuff. –DK_

_Okay, so since I am so bad at giving you help, maybe I can cheer you up. So, you obviously like this Blaine kid… -DK_

**Oh my god. –KH**

_What's he like then? He must be special, it takes a lot to get you all worked up. –DK_

**He's amazing. He just… He makes forget about everything else that's going on. And he's just.. him… -KH**

_Wow. He must be something else.-DK_

**He is. He really is. -KH**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, yeah. Here's chapter 2. Just to make it clear- Dave doesn't go to McKinley here, he goes to another school. <strong>_

___**Anyway, I hope you like it, let me know what you think and t**__**hanks for the reviews and alerts so far! :D**_


End file.
